Pulling Hairstrings
by ThunderClop
Summary: The action-packed version of Pulling Heartstrings.


Pulling Hairstrings. By: God

"Mr Robin Dicksmash your flight is ready." The flight attendant said to Robin as he started to board the plan.

"Alright bitch. Move aside" Robin said as he pushed her away.

"SO DREAMY" She said as he passed him.

"I would like two tickets to Hong Kong." Jason Morrison said as he walked upto the counter.

*bang* *bang*

"OK LETS GO" A distant radio sounded off from the distance in the airport.

"What the hell" Everyone said in unison.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" After that a frag grenade flew across the airport and landed in front of the man who was talking to Jason exploded and sent all sorts of parts flying into the sky.

"Alright everyone get back. I got this." Robin put sunglasses on and loaded a magazine into his M4A1. How he got it is unknown.

Robin then instantly switched though his weapons until he grabbed a flashbang. He stuck the flashbang in the terrorist's face. His eyes completely turned to gold and exploded.

Jason looked over to Robin in horror.

Robin took notice of this and threw a 55 inch dildo at him like a javelin. It exploded on contact.

After that Robin jumped into a portal that lead to Equestria.

This begins playing

Robin landed into Twilights living room with the Icarus Landing System. He flips a nearby table over and hops onto Twilights back "TO BATTLE."

Begins Playing. The other song stops.

Robin jumped off the pony and gave her 20$. "Go buy yourself a beer."

He drew a sword and charged toward the nearby pizza grill. He needed it. He wanted it. He needed mother fucking pizza.

He kicked the door in. "TWO TANGOS" He pulled out a glock and shot both ponies at the counter in the face. He quickly dashed to the door to the kitchen. "BEGIN BREACHING MANEUVER." Soldiers came out of thin air and planted an explosive on the door. The door exploded open and hit a nearby cook in the face. "Go in quick. Retrieve the meal and get out. Go! Go!" Orders and radio commands were barked as the kitchen was 'cleared' and the pizza was extracted from the area. "Good. Now we are ready. Call in the chopper. We begin the mission."

AT NIVA'S HOUSE

"Oh Lyra. I love you so much you kawaii desu desu pony" Nova said to his marefriend.

"HURR ARROW IN THE KNEE FAGGOTS" Two guards Nova hated bursted through the door with bomb-belts. "ALLAH AKBAH" They exploded but didnt destroy anything but Nova's computer. "FUCK! MY PRONS." Nova ran over to express his sorrow.

ROBINS LOCATION BLACK HAWK HELICOPTER HEADED TO THE MISSION

Robin slapped a mag into his MP5 and rappelled down onto the ground with the rest of the SAS. "Go! Go!" They kicked the door in.

Nova's House

-Go Go-

Is all Nova heard in the distance. "What th-"

-BANG-

4 Soliders breached into the house and stormed into the kitchen. "I HAVE IT. I HAVE THE SAUCE."

They escaped with the pizza sauce.

"One more location we need to hit. Lock and load team."

Starts to play. Bitches.

In slow fucking motion. Seal Team 6. USMC Marines. BLU Team. Adam Jensen. Sam Fisher. Solid Snake, Master Chief and Robin all kicked open the Canterlot Castle front doors. "GO GO GO! WE NEED THAT CHEESE ALIVE. MOVE IT. MOVE IT!" The agents all stormed into the castle and shot all the guards covering the ancient cheese room. There was a combination lock. "I never asked for this" Adam said as he approached the solid steel door covering the entrance. "Pritcard, patch me to Sarif." "AAAADAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN POOOONYVILLLLLEEEE" Could be heard from Adam's headpiece. He then pulled out his typhoon-arm and fired all 12 explosives into his mouth, blowing himself up. "WE GOT THE CHEESE" Seal Team 6 shouted as they ran out of the castle. "MOVE MOVE OH SHI-" A laser fired across the castle and hit the marines. Sending them to the moon. "RUN! RUUUN!" Robin shouted as he sprinted out of the castle.

Gunfire and laser shots could be heard from inside. The humans were obviously losing. Robin took this time to exit the area as fast as he could.

He ran into his house with all the ingredients and slammed them onto the table. A bomb timer started ticking away. He had 25 seconds to assemble the pizza or he will surely die.

His dick began to harden as he assembled the parts of the pizza. Dough, then sauce, then cheese. 25, 15, 10 seconds left on the lock. He had to hurry. His hands were sweating. His dick was hardening. Finally, the cheese was assembled.

Robin took a bite of the pizza and went about his day. He pretended nothing happened.

DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT FOR YOUR SANITY YOU STUPID COCK SUCKER -

Brodash walked up to Vinyl Scratch. "oh vinyl ur main is so lovly lol" he said.

"Omai gherd i lerve you two brudash." She opened he blue waffle pussy for his STALION MEMBER

FUCK FUCK

SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

dicks.

There was an explosion of fluids that wiped out canterparkinglots. Bitches.

BruDash sit ontop of Vinyl Scruntch and sights. "O babi. Dat was some fine bass dropping nigger." He smerked at his terrible joke

"OH YOURE SUCH A CHARMER." Vinyl said to him.

BroDash put on dirk strider glasses and fucked her 12 times. She died because of his 12 inch Gildor Von Longshlong-Plot-Destroyer-Mark-VI

END

brb killing myself.


End file.
